Book of Notch: The Second War
ATTENTION!!! This page has been selected for reconstruction in order to improve the Book of Notch storyline. Some portions of this article may be disorganized! The Second War was a worldwide conflict in which Herobrine destroyed most of human civilization. This is a backstory and is not part of Minecraft. The Book of Loss describes the fall of much of human civilization as the Second Notchic-Herobrinian World War, but it is commonly referred to simply as the Second War. Prelude to War Disc 11 In the year 1984, Notch approved an expedition to explore the Emptiness, the barren wasteland of Orent formed during the War, in order to discover a Herobrinian stronghold and recover artifacts. The party succeeded in finding a mine and, on the night of the discovery of the stronghold, a lone miner wandered deep into it and found a shiny disc and a book in a chest. The miner decided to keep these artifacts for himself and he sold them to a wealthy librarian when he came back home after the expedition. The librarian attempted to play the disc and soon after was abducted by a party of Endermen, sent by Herobrine's associates (names still unknown). These Endermen summoned Herobrine via an ancient ritual of reincarnation developed on Indev. Herobrine invaded the librarian's body and destroyed his soul and the life forces of the Endermen, taking control of the librarian's body as his vessel. Accumulation of Power During the next eight years, Herobrine won over masses of people by performing wondrous feats of "magic," such as the mining of bedrock, duplication and summoning of blocks, and various other actions many took to be more powerful than the powers of Notch. At the beginning of the year 1987 RN, Herobrine entered negotiations with other states in order to form an anti-Notchic defensive alliance. He succeeded in forming alliances with most of Orent, Lorresburg, and Landcastra. Notch did little to prepare for war, relying on perceived unity and loyalty of other Confederation members. However, in January 1990 RN Herobrine made the mistake of seeking allies among those already united with Notch. When he attempted to form a defensive pact with Iresburg, Jeb soon realized the identity of Herobrine and rejected furiously, calling for total mobilization of pro-Notchic states. When the Confederation ignored Jeb, he began a vigorous campaign to increase his popularity with Iresburg citizens, and he was elected prime minister by the end of the year. Most Arabian governments, even Castilia, saw this as dangerous, perceiving the potential for such an ancient leader as Jeb to ignite a campaign for empire building. To many, this potential was realized when, after Herobrine's further attempts to find an ally in Iresburg, Jeb declared war on Landcastra. In reality, Jeb did this when his department of intelligence intercepted a message from the Orentian Confederation to Landcastra in which Herobrine revealed that he had begun steps towards mobilization and suggested that the Landcastrian government do the same. However, Jeb never revealed this message before the Confederation, instead finding it essential that he conquer as many of Herobrine's allies as he could before Herobrine's armies could cross the oceans to Arabia. Mobilization With Jeb's aggressive move threatening his plans, Herobrine declared war on Iresburg, citing his defensive pact with Landcastra as sufficient grounds. Lorresburg declared war on Iresburg as well, but made the mistake of declaring war on Castilia as well, perceiving Herobrine's act as a suggestion that conquest of pro-Notchic states (which Herobrine had discussed in detail with his allies in secret meetings) was to begin now. The Arabian Confederation quickly denounced this, and many governments sided with Notch and Castilia without actually declaring war or providing aid. The Landcastrian Front As Jeb had mobilized and Landcastra had not, Iresburg forces quickly swept down into the heartland of Landcastra. The Landcastrian government eventually mobilized, but only in pockets of resistance on the frontiers of the state and on the homeland peninsula on which its capital rested. Jeb's modern army soon crushed resistance and began to push up the peninsula, gaining despite strong patriotic resistance. The Castilian Front Again, pro-Notchic forces achieved remarkable victory in the war against Lorresburg. However, Lorresburg had mobilized earlier, allowing it to establish defensive positions within its borders. Eventually, the front reached a general standstill as patriotic defense of Lorresburg countered the small advantage in modernization that Castilia held against Lorresburg. The Herobrinian Convoy Meanwhile, Herobrine organized massive fleets of warships and transports in order to aid Landcastra. However, Lorresburg's declaration of war on Castilia concerned Herobrine, and he became unsure of how he could destroy Notch's allies with the failure of his allies to perform well against their enemies. The fleet was en route to Arabia when Landcastra surrendered, further reducing Herobrine's confidence in achieving revenge against Notch. He calculated that it would be a massive waste of resources to attempt to retake Landcastra, and so he sent the convoy southward to return to Orent. However, when on his war maps he noticed the proximity of his convoy to the undefended shore of Castilia, he completely revolutionized his plans. Without warning and in one of the most blatant war crimes in history, Herobrine landed on the beaches of Arabus on October 15th, 1991, only weeks after the war began. Fall of Arabia Most of Arabia was overrun by Herobrine's blitzkrieg within several more weeks. The Arabian Confederation fell (in terms of government and unified military) in the year 1992 after Notch fled Earth due to the death of Steven during the Battle of Pointed Hill, and all signs of unification except for in the Kingdom of Jeb, the Krussian Republic, Harbor Island, and some Atlantic states vanished by 1994. It is believed by most historians that Notch may have defeated Herobrine's armies if he had not fled to his own dimension. The Undead Army Zombies were summoned towards the end of the Seven Years's Lull, the period in which Herobrine came to power after being reincarnated. Herobrine created these undead minions in the millions and hid them away from Notch so that he would be surprised and overwhelmed by the masses of these flesh-eating monsters. Although Herobrine accumulated an army of millions of humans, creepers, Endermen, and Nether creatures, he especially preferred the use of zombies due to their relatively low value, high effectiveness, highly infective virus, and terrifying appearance in numbers. With these armies, he quickly engulfed the world in war. Herobrine's Regime After the destruction of the unified Arabian Confederation in 1994, Herobrine's undead army was disbanded and the zombies were allowed to roam free across the countryside, continuing to plague what little remained of human civilization and to threaten human existence itself. Herobrine is currently the ruler of about 86% of the world and has successfully eradicated 70% of all human life. His agenda, however, demands that he does not take direct action, and instead monitors the progress of his forces from his palace in New Herbano and from Arabus. The city of Arabus itself is in a state of disrepair, although Herobrine has maintained its central districts in order to establish it as a capital of Herobrine's worldwide empire. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Extraterrestrial Mobs Category:Demigods Category:Fanfictions Category:Herobrine Variations Category:History Category:Legendary Mobs Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Stories Category:Leaders Category:Backstory Category:Wars Category:Humanoids Category:Post-Apocalyptic Category:NPCArchsenatorGarmany's Fanfictions